


how to befriend your local gremlin

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: Ezra needs help in the shower, and it's not as sexual as it sounds.





	how to befriend your local gremlin

He hears the muffled crying as he walks passed and stops. He could he Ezra muttering to himself in a language that, previously, had come out smoothly and now grated uncomfortably against his ears as he whimpered.

He rapped sharply on the door. "Ezra? Ezra are you... Good? In there?"

No response. He knocked again. The crying was more muffled then but he didn't respond and didn't stop. 

"Uh... I'm going to... Open the door? Are you hurt?" He fumbled for the key on top of the door and finally managed to get it open. 

He expected to see blood or at least some bruising, but he certainly didn't expect to see Ezra, Mr. "I could kill you with a look" Ezra, sitting on the floor of his shower with suds gathering around his bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down his face. 

Remy sighed. He had younger siblings, he remembered his own reaction to the betrayal from the shampoo as it burned into his eyes. He sloshed through the water gathering on the floor, grimacing as it soaked into his socks. He carefully adjusted the searing heat Ezra had set the shower to and brushed hair away from Ezra's face. 

"You have to keep your eyes closed." He said, taking the detachable nozzle off it's hook. He quietly thanked his past self for thinking to get one installed, even if he had been thinking of if his mother wanted to stay with him and not of a demon creature getting soap in his eyes. Remy gently brushed his fingers across Ezra's face and especially around his eyes, dislodging any dirt or soap clinging to his face. It was odd sight, seeing him look so trusting and calm when less than an hour ago he'd nearly taken Remy's head off for breathing in his space. 

After he had gotten the soap out of Ezra's eyes he studied him intently. It seemed like most of the nastiness had already been washed away from his body, thankfully for Remy because he didn't want to get that well aquainted with his new friend yet. The rest of the dirt presented itself in his hair, where it was tangled and nappy. Remy remembered vividly when his sister's hair had gone relatively unbrushed for just a week and how bad it had gotten. He saw many tears in his future and if he remembered correctly Ezra wouldn't be the one shedding them. 

He studied what he was working with for a moment longer. Ezra sat contently under the shower spray, looking completely relaxed apparently having already gotten over his "injuries". After some quick Googling and trying to recall all that he had, he gathered his arsenal for dealing with Ezra's rats nest he called hair. Remy swore he saw something moving in it. 

After retrieving a plastic lawn chair from the garage and setting it up in the shower, he adjusted the spray to constantly work through Ezra's hair. Already dirt and twigs fell from his hair, and Remy tried not to think too hard about what else could be in there as he tugged on dishwashing gloves. It was time.

It took two hours. He quietly thanked the Deities for his hotwater lasting that long. It had taken almost an hour just running the widetoothed comb through Ezra's hair, carefully picking away at the dirt and twigs. Next, he gently massaged shampoo into his hair and when Ezra tried to look up at him he, perhaps a little too sharply, told him to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want him to see how red his burning ears were. 

After rinsing out the shampoo, he used a different brush to work in the conditioner. He'd bought it on a whim one day, for it's promise to "detangle curly hair without the frizz!". The conditioner also promised a lack of frizz, and while it had never been an issue for Remy he figured Ezra's long curls wouldn't respond as well to the same treatment as his short ones.

The conditioner also promised "bouncy and defined curls". Remy wasn't entirely sure what that meant but it sounded like it could look cute, so he spent maybe a little too long essentially petting Ezra's hair. It already looked a lot better and Remy was excited to get a good view of his hard work. 

After rinsing out his hair and applying some more hair products his mother had bought him and he'd never looked twice at he left Ezra to get dressed. His nudity hadn't bothered him while in the shower, but now he felt anxious to get clothes on him. Ezra hadn't complained but he still felt nervous that maybe Ezra didn't understand or didn't feel like he could. 

Remy set up the living room for Ezra's Hair Care 2: Electric Boogaloo. He threw down a tarp, and then decided instead to use a disposable picnic table cloth. It had butterflies on it and made it seem less like he was about to commit a crime. Well, depending on how attached Ezra was to his hair, he might be. 

After far too long, Remy had set up his impromptu barber shop and turned on his cute little electric fireplace, and adjusted the TV so he could play something if it got uncomfortable, Ezra came thundering down the stairs. Remy decided not to comment on him obviously tripping on the last step and instead on new clothes.

"Looking snazzy," Remy grinned at Ezra, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at seeing him look so content and comfortable.

"I know you might not like this but, I think you could use a little trim. I won't take off much but you've got split ends for days and-" he was cut off by Ezra unceremoniously slamming his face into his shoulder, his arms coming up to clamp around his back. 

It took a second to process that this was a hug, and not an attack. He loosely wrapped his arms around him and lightly patted his back. Ezra's face pressed closer against his neck, and Remy could feel him grinning. That meant he was essentially baring sharp fangs against his throat, but he decided to interpret it as trust and not a sign of his impending doom. 

Remy gently swayed them back and forth, running his fingers absently through Ezra's still damp hair. He felt as if this was somehow more intimate then literally showering together. He wanted to stay like this forever, completely content and safe and warm. 

Unfortunately, Ezra had decided he'd had enough of this gentle treatment. He unceremoniously shoved Remy out of the way so he could investigate the new set up in the living room. 

He bit back a smile and got ready to get to work.


End file.
